Indifferenza
by misskrum
Summary: Bellatrix Black tinha nome de uma estrela. Mas ela não iluminava. Ela era nuvens. Ela trazia tempestades. SBBL Bronze no XI Challenge SB do 3V


**Autor:** misskrum  
**Título:** Indifferenza  
**Sinopse:** Bellatrix tinha nome de uma estrela. Mas ela não iluminava. Ela era nuvens. Ela trazia tempestades.  
**Ship:** Sirius Black / Bellatrix Lestrange  
**Orientação:** Hétero  
**Classificação**: 14 anos  
**Género:** Drama  
**Spoilers:** 5  
**Formato:** Ficlet / SongFic  
**Status:** Completa  
**Idioma:** Português PT  
**Observação:** Universo Alternativo / Marotos

* * *

_**Indifferenza**_

_por __misskrum_

* * *

_Try to make it through my life, in my way, there's you_

_I try to make it through these lies, that's all I do_

O céu estava nublado.

Sirius Black afasta-se em direcção do mar.

Era um dia de tempestade. Ele sentia. Ele sabia.

O céu estaria sempre nublado quando ela viesse. Não havia nada nela que fosse sol. Toda ela era nuvens, preto, escuridão.

Bellatrix Black tinha nascido para a magia negra. Magia essa que era como ela. Implacável mas não impossível de conter.

Em todo o lado existem falhas.

O céu não era excepção.

Ela não era excepção.

Ela nunca seria excepção.

_Just don't deny it_

_Just don't deny it and deal with it, yeah_

_Just deal with it_

Ele nunca quis ignorá-la.

Mas ela fez a escolha da vida dela. Ela escolheu a magia negra muito antes de o conhecer.

Ele sempre o soube. Ele sempre o sentiu.

Ela nunca se tinha comprometido. Sirius Black era louco por pensar que sim.

Mas isso fazia parte de uma antiga mentalidade.

Ela nunca mais o incomodaria.

Bellatrix Black tinha deixado de existir no momento em que o abandonou.

Sirius já não tinha amor para lhe dar. Já nem o ódio lhe restava.

Tudo o que resistiu à sua profunda indiferença foram as recordações. As recordações do cheiro dela. O cheiro dela doía de ser tão forte. Tão imponente... Como ela.

Amargo. Ela sempre seria amarga. Pensar nela trazia um sabor amargo à boca.

Sirius abanou a cabeça a este pensamento.

Ele não deveria pensar nela.

Ela não valia a pena.

Ela nunca valeu a pena.

_You try to break me,_

_You wanna break me...bit by bit,_

_That's just part of it_

Chegou perto do mar e fechou os olhos quando deixou cair a cabeça para trás.

Aproveitou o rasgo de Sol. Aproveitou aqueles raros momentos em que o Sol brilhava.

Deixou que os seus sentidos se apoderassem de si.

Cheirava a maresia, ele conseguia ouvir o rebentar das ondas, ele sentia o Sol a bater na cara.

Estava calmo.

Tudo ficava mais calmo desde que ela não estivesse por perto.

Mas ela estava por perto.

As nuvens voltaram.

O céu ficou nublado.

Ele sentiu frio. Ele abriu os olhos.

E era ela. Bellatrix Black, quer dizer... Bellatrix Lestrange estava à sua frente.

Uma visão de preto. Uma visão de puro egoísmo.

_If you were dead or still alive_

_I don't care, I don't care_

_And all the things you left behind_

_I don't care, I don't care_

Sorria.

Aquele sorriso trazia-lhe recordações.

"Não te iludas Sirius, eu só penso em mim. Sempre e exclusivamente em mim. Egoista? Sim, essa sou eu."

Sirius engoliu em seco ao lembrar-se das palavras dela.

As últimas palavras dela que ouviu antes de ela ter ido embora.

Ela tinha morrido... E tinha levado tudo com ela.

Mas aquilo não lhe despertava emoção nenhuma.

Não.

Ele também tinha deixado de viver meses atrás.

Quando ela morreu, uma parte dele morreu com ela.

_I try to make you see my side_

_Always trying to stay in line_

_But your eyes see right through_

_That's all they do_

Bellatrix estava parada. Atrás dela o vento assobiava furiosamente.

Era sempre assim.

Ela trazia a tempestade, nunca a bonança.

"Porque vieste até aqui?"

Ela aproximou-se lentamente enquanto sorria sarcasticamente.

"Tenho um trabalho a fazer..."

"Vieste matar-me Bellatrix?"

Sorri sarcasticamente. Mais do que ela. Ele tinha que se sentir mais do que ela.

"Não és assim tão importante, priminho."

Indiferença.

Era possível que para ela não tivesse sido nada?

Sirius olhou nos olhos pretos dela.

Era possível.

Ela nunca se deixaria prender. Pelo menos, não na mente dela.

Pena que ele tivesse tido outros planos.

_I'm getting tired of this shit_

_I've got no room when it's like this_

_What you want of me just deal with it_

Ela já não era a mulher que ele tinha desejado meses atrás.

Sirius gostava de desafios, conquistar a prima foi uma tarefa árdua.

Talvez o problema tivesse sido dele, não dela.

Bellatrix tinha sido um brinquedo que ele tinha descartado.

Sim, era assim que ele gostava de pensar.

Pena que ela tivesse tido outros planos.

_(nothing can care about, nothing can care about)_

_(you won't be there for me, you won't be there for me)_

"Vai embora, Bellatrix."

"Mas porquê? A minha presença ainda te incomoda? Será que o grande Sirius Black ainda não esqueceu a priminha?"

Ela nunca mudaria.

Mas ela mudou-o, marcou-o, transformou-o.

"Vai embora. Nada aqui te pertence."

Sirius nunca mais seria Black pois apenas ela poderia usar aquele apelido.

Apenas Bellatrix era Black acima de tudo.

Apenas Bellatrix era capaz de agir assim.

E ele também tinha sido Black.

Mas nunca mais o seria.

Nunca mais.

Nunca mais.

_If you were dead or still alive_

_I don't care, I don't care_

_And all the things you left behind_

_I don't care, I don't care_

Bellatrix tinha nome de uma estrela.

Mas ela não iluminava.

Ela era nuvens. Ela trazia tempestades.

Ela entrava e revirava tudo à sua passagem. Uma verdadeira força da natureza.

Sirius tinha gostado dela.

Mas ele gostava mais de pensar que tinha desejado a força dela, a indiferença dela, o gelo dela.

Ele era demasiado vivo para ela.

Ele chocava com ela.

Mas ela agora deixou de ser o gelo dele.

Bellatrix nunca mais estaria lá para o arrefecer.

Ela era uma flor que murchou ao sentir o calor dele.

A personalidade dela murchava lentamente ao contacto com a dele. Ele não a deixava respirar. Ela queria mais oxigénio, mas Sirius queimava.

Ela murchou mas ele não se arrependeu.

Ela agora não significava nada.

Ela nunca mais significaria algo.

Nunca mais.

Nunca mais.

* * *

**Fim**

* * *

_N/A: Música: I don't care – Apocalyptica feat Adam Goutier._

_Indifferenza – Indiferença em italiano._

Read n' Review!


End file.
